Nina
Nina (ニーナ, Nīna) is a young Human woman and the main female protagonist of Dragon Ball Epsilon. Following her parents' deaths in one of Cell's attacks, Nina was adopted by a branch of the Capsule Corporation, where she was raised alongside the young Saiyan Clove. Upon her friend's decision to travel the world, she volunteered to accompany him, and has traveled with him ever since. Appearance Nina is a very pretty, almost beautiful young girl with a thin figure, a head of long, flowing auburn-colored hair, and cloudy blue-eyes. Her standard attire consists of a small pink hat with a black ribbon tied around it, along with a large pair of white-rimmed sunglasses perched on the brim. On her upper body she wears a dark grey skirt with a black collar, that seems to have no visible sleeves. She wears a medium-sized red skirt, and long black socks that reach up to her thighs. On her feet she wears simple yet elegant black tennis shoes. Following the --- Saga, she wears a Mini Dragon Radar around her wrist at all times. Personality Nina initially comes off as a generally kind and caring person, as well as extraordinarily calm and easygoing (though she seems slightly worn out/frustrated by Clove's antics), and some even assume her to be a pacifist. This, however, is not entirely true, as Nina possesses a remarkably short fuse, and will not hesitate, if pushed far enough, to send anyone annoying her through a nearby mountain with a single punch. In addition, despite viewing fighting as 'barbaric', she often insists that she still has the CAPABILITY to fight, and will not hesitate to battle someone who has insulted or hurt either her or her friends. In keeping with the personality she displays to the world, Nina has a somewhat highly prominent feminine side, and can easily get distracted by things such as new clothes, shopping, pedicures, massages, or hairstylists, much to the annoyance of her male friends. In addition, Nina appears to be the 'caretaker' of the group in some instances, as she takes care of most of their finances, as well as various other basic necessities such as clothes and food that she remains convinced the others couldn't take care of themselves. It has been slightly implied throughout the story that she harbors romantic feelings for Clove, but due to the events of the story and Clove's own preoccupation with fighting and training (as well as his natural naivete), it is unlikely anything resembling a relationship will appear for the time being. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Non-Offensive Techniques * Flight ''(舞空術, Bukūjutsu)''- The ability to use one's Ki to fly. * Ki Sense ''(気センス, Ki Sensu)''- The ability to sense ki and determine power levels. * Energy Shield ''(気のバリヤ, Ki no Bariya)''- A technique that consists of the user utilizing their ki to project an energy shield that can protect them from attacks. Offensive Techniques * Ki Blast ''(気砲, Kikō)''- The ability to discharge portions of their ki in order to attack. * Energy Wave ''(気功波, Kikōha)''- The ability to release ki in the form of a wave from a part of their body. * Blast Fist ''(爆砕拳, Bakusaiken)''- A powerful uppercut that causes multiple explosions in its path. Trivia *Nina's appearance is based off of the player character of Serena from the videogame(s) Pokémon X/Y. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Zeon1 Category:Dragon Ball Epsilon Category:Humans Category:Ki User Category:Clove's group